As it is well known there are currently several types of door-lock devices for household appliances, such as dishwashers and the like. Said door-lock devices comprise, generally, a member or locking hook capable of engaging with the door of the household appliance.
The locking hook is generally moveable, so as to assume a rest position, in which it is disengaged from said door, and an operating position, in which it is engaged with said door, so as to keep it closed.
An example of a door-lock device according to the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,700.
A problem of the door-lock devices according to the prior art is the complexity with which they are often made.
In the field it is also felt the need for which, in case of tampering, the door-lock device can automatically restore its correct operation, without requiring a technician to disassemble the same.